AQUAMERINE
by Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi Cutie
Summary: yami is a mermaid who escapes from his kingdom and has to prove to his father that true love really does exist and who better to help than yuugi READ AND REVIEW  PLEASE XD  A/N; just cuz i say yami's a mermaid dosent mean he's a chick still boy yami
1. Chapter 1

im gonna skip the fancy intro and get straight on to the fanfic

BTW; all this december i wil undergo one of the hardest thing of my life, i will attempt to write a fanfiction every day until christmas (2010) and that starts this wednesday (the 1st decmber 2010) keep your eyes peeled :D

R&R PLEASE (READ AND REVIEW PLEASE)

~YAMI'S P.O.V~

I swam though the ocean collecting things i found on the bottem of the shore, all the trinkets i collected were just so pretty; they glittlered like gold under the water.

I looked up and began to wonder what life up there must be like, i quickly shook those thoughts out of my head before continuing my little treasure hunt.

~normal P.O.V ~

Yami swam back to his palace only to see his father discussing with another man whom he had never met.

"Dad?" yami swam closer to his father and the stranger "Whats going on here?" he asked.

"Oh yami this is the king of selestia..." he continued "We were just talking about your arranged marrige."

Yami's eye's widened with anger before he spat "WHAT!, this is an out rage!"

"What do you mean an out rage you have to get married sometime and whats a better time than now."

"B-but father what happed to all that talk about true love, i dont wanna marry a complete stranger!" he shouted

"Oh please yami, true love is a myth you mother made up long ago."

"Well **'i'** dont think so!" screached yami before he swam away in anger.

Yami aimlessly swam looking for anywhere to hide, anywhere where he didn't have to see his horrid father again. He swam far out into the ocean almost raching the shore when a storm began to form. The waves where getting alot harder to swim in, thats when he realized that his father was trying to pull him back to atlantis.

He struggled to swim to shore, yami pushed as hard as his tale would let him until an idea struck, he decided to stur up his own waves. The collision made the water surrounding yami rise. it had risen to a point where it was like a whirl pool tornado, the water began to grow unstable and it fulg yami out of the ocean into a pool close-by.

He landed stomach first into the cold water. He sighed in relief and thought _'at least im away from father'_.

yugioh yaoi cutie: all done chapter 1 and i wrote this chapter in under 35 minuets :D

yuugi: when to i get featured in ?

yugioh yaoi cutie: nexy chapter

yami: why am i the mermaid

yugioh yaoi cutie: cuz everyone does yuugi as the mermaid i just wanted to be different :D


	2. Chapter 2

AQUAMERINE

chapter 2; yuugi & joey

READ AND REVIEW

~yuugi's POV~

This was supposted to be the best holiday everbut instead it turned into a nightmare.

You see i live in a nice beach house thats conected to a surff board shop you know cause we lived near the beach and when i say we i meen me and my mom; clairea, and the reason that summer was going to suck so bad is that my mom has got trancfured to japan, she dosent have to go if she doesnt want to but she does and that meens that i will be seperated from a place i knew and loved and from friend i knew and loved, actually i only had 1 real friend; joey weeler, he was like my big brother and i had to leave him X(

~normal POV~

Yuugi was sitting in his room dredding the thought of what joey will do when he finds out the bad news. Joey walked in on yuugi interupting his thoughts.

"hi yuugi whats up" he asked holding a duffel bag in hand.

"joey i have to tell you somthing and it's not pretty." he continued "my mom got trancfured and now she's going to be making twice the money she made before"

"what's so bad about that?" he asked in curiosity.

"well that means i have to move to japan." joey's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to cry. He hung his head down and held back his tears.

"s-so when do... when do you leave?" he said hoping it would be long from now.

"i leave in 2 weeks, i'll miss you" yuugi felt his own tears form and hugged joey tighty.

"i guess we have to make the most of it, right." joey smiled and hugged yuugi back.

"yeah we should, and i see you've brought a bag"

"yup i told my mom that we were havin a sleep-over so i didnt have to do my chores" they both laughed

After playing all sorts of games the 2 boys decided to hit they hay.

"yuugi" a voice called "im going to work, i have to finish the rest of my shifts before we move... bye love you."

"okay mom" he yelled back.

"c'mon man, it's sleepy time" joey tucked him self in yuugi's bed.

"comming" he smiled and headed towards the bed, he stopped after hearing thunder and seeing lightning clash. "joey look" yuugi said pointing towards his balcony.  
Joey stood up and walked towards the balconey, he saw a packet of gummy worms and began to eat.

"whoa man look whats that?" joey pointed towards what looked like a gaint fish flying over the fence and into yuugi's pool.

"c'mon let's go check it out" yuugi ran down the stairs and into the pool area with joey slowly following behind still eating the gummy worms.

Yuugi and joey peered into the pool hoping to find somthing, they both leaned forward searching with thier eyes to find somthing, somthing strange like; a giant fish!

Then they saw somthing move unerneth the pool water, they both jumped seeing this unidentifed creature. The fright made joey drop all of his gummy worms into the water.

"aww man, them." he pouted.

"shut up joey."

The thing swam further towards the packet of gummy worms. The two boys leened in again and watched as this thing swim towards them.

Yuugi stood up slightly creeped out and stepped back slightly until a wet hand grasped his ankel.

"AHHH!" he shreaked as this wet slimmy hand dragged him forward. yuugi fell down as was dragged into the pool.

"joey help" he cried

Joey crawled to yuugi side (A/N; yes at the time joey was on all fours) and grapped his hand and pulled yuugi away from the creature. Joey pulled and pulled and yuugi kicked it's hand off him prapelling them backwards near the surf shack.

The two boys panted practically shitting them self's, a head peered out of the water. Joey began to shake slightly before pointing at this thing.

"y-yug, look." stuttered joey

Yuugi looked up and saw a head with crimson eyes, crimson tips blone bangs and a black base. It had plale skin that shone in the moon light. It started to rise further from the water and you where able to see it's flat and slightly toned chest and just by that they guessed that it was a he.

The two boy's leened forward slightly amazed by this creature, this beautiful creature who's started to crawl towards them (A/N; i know i know mermaids cant crawl, he just dragged his body with his hands).

"Boo!" he playfully shouted making the two boy's jump. it slid back into the water.

"oh... my ... dog-biscut... HEY IT'S EATING MY GUMMY WORMS!" joey shouted.

"really joey? that's your main conceren?" yuugi said slightly confused.

"hahaha, you two are so cute." it chuckled.

"what you can talk?" they said in unison.

"yes, i speak all laungages." it said back as a gummy worm slipped from the packet, "hey come back here you." it said to the gummy worm. He moved his hand in a circler motion and a small wave formed and brought the gummy worm towards him.

"whoa" the two boys said again in unisonand it was at this moment yuugi noticed somehing insanly strange.

"i - is that a tale?" yuugi asked stearing strait into the water.

"why yes it is, you wanna touch it?" yuugi looked at joey and nervously smirked. It flicked it's tale up towards the two boy's. I's tale was a beautiful ruby red and it glittered in the moon light, it looked kinda shinee (A/N; i did that shinee thing on purpose tee hee hee).

yuugi kneeled down and stroaked his tale once before going "uhh, it slimly." pulling his hand off it's tale.

"thank you, i oil it everyday with kelp wax." he smiled.

"yug? can we talk for a second?" joey said dragging him away for a minute. "dude, man we got an actual mermaid in the pool." joey smiled.

"joey stop playing this is serious" they turned around and saw the mermaid swimming. "sooooo~ you got a name? or..." joey was cut off by the feeling of a little hand pinching him.

It chuckled slightly before saying "my name is yami sennen and i am prince of atlantis, i ran away because my terrible father is forcing me to marry a princess from celestia." his tone slightly slipped and he began to sound a little bit angery.

"oh well ... yami um today has been a long day and i think that me and joey are gonna hit the hay." Yuugi said hoping he dosent take offence.

"bye bye yam's" the two boys started to walk bak into the house when all of a sudden yami swam up to them and grabbed joey's ankle this time. "are you going to come back?" he asked.

"yeah we'll come back for you tomorrowmorning, okay." joey smiled and yami slowly let go.

"just hold tight for to night just like joey said we'll come back tomorrow."

yami nodded and faded back into the pool "dont go anywhere." he smiled and swam again as the two teens walked inside.

yugioh yaoi cutie; end of chapter 2 :D


End file.
